I Never Stopped Loving You
by watchingfromtheinside
Summary: What happens when Haley never came back after the tour? 8 years afterwards both Haley and Nathan reached their dreams what happens when they meet again? I suck at summaries but please give this story a chance R&R please
1. intoduction

I hope you like this one R&R Please

* * *

Haley tiredly got off the elevator and into her penthouse. She just came from a benefit concert and she was exhausted. She came a long way from being a tutor girl from Tree Hill. She was now the most sought recording artist to date. Haley James Scott invaded the music world like a whirl wind. With her beautiful voice and her alluring facade record labels were just battling to get her signed when she first appeared with Chris Keller eight years ago. Chris and her still keep in touch but rarely. It wasn't like she wasn't grateful to Chris for giving her the break but things were complicated... were still complicated... after all these years

She stripped off her short red Chanel slip on dress that she wore to the benefit concert revealing a black Victoria's secret ensemble. Aside from being a recording artist she also part time modeled for the label and her face and her body was all over the country. In billboards, in malls, in magazines... you name it she's there. She removed her underclothing and stepped into the tub letting the warm soapy water wash her stress away. She indulged in the bath for about half an hour. She stepped out of the tub and her feet touched the slippery cold tiles and headed for the shower. After the long bath she toweled herself dry and donned a big shirt. The cotton shirt softly caressed her bare skin and immediately felt relaxed. She sniffed the shirt and suddenly she felt tears brimming in her eyes.

/Flashback/

_Haley wrapped the sheets around her body and looked at her husbands sleeping form in their bed. Last night was their first year anniversary and they had a romantic dinner and passionate love making in their. She looked at the window and sighed.__**I love him don't I?** she asked herself. __**Then why am I going away with Chris?** she asked herself some more. _**_You are not leaving him for Chris, you are leaving him for you _**_she debated. She breathed deeply and looked once more at her husband. **I'm still leaving him... **she cried. She wiped her tears with her small hands and put on her jeans and her T-shirt. She crawled under their bed and extracted two medium sized suitcases. She stood up and headed for the door. As she was about to go out she spotted Nathan's shirt on the floor along with her clothes. She picked it up and held on to it as if her life depended on it. She didn't risk another glance at Nathan's sleeping frame as she felt guilty and sad. She closed the door behind her opened her hand bag and fished out a white envelope along with a crackerjack bracelet and left it on the kitchen counter. **"I'm sorry Nathan.... Always and Forever" **was all that the note said._

_

* * *

__**I'm sorry Nathan.... Always and Forever**_

Nathan crumpled the letter as he had done eight times for the past eight years and yet after crumpling it he smoothen it out and folds it delicately afterwards and stocks it up in a box along with his wedding ring. He reads Haley's note every year for their anniversary and crumples it and smooths it again afterwards. He sighed at how pathetic he is.

/Flashback/

_Nathan with eyes closed smiled as he reached out to the other side of the bed expecting Haley to be there. His brow furrowed when he didn't feel a presence beside him. Normally Haley would curl up to him in the morning and whisper how much she loved him in his ear but today was different and he felt worry churn in his stomach. **"Haley?"**, he called out. No answer. He got up and looked at the bathroom. When she was not there he went out of their bedroom. **"Haley"**, he called out again. This time louder. He paced around their small apartment for like 5 minutes when he saw a white envelope with Haley's penmanship on it along with her crackerjack bracelet. He picked up the envelope with a pacing heart. He didn't know why but somehow he was afraid to open the envelope. When he finally found the courage he ripped open the envelope with trembling hands. He took out the paper within and unfolded it. __**I'm sorry Nathan.... Always and Forever. **He felt tears pour out his eyes and he crumpled the paper and picked up the bracelet he then slowly sat on the floor with disbelief all over his face and just cried._

"hey hotshot", a beautiful naked brunette was sitting on his bed. He looked at her, smiled and walked towards her. He like her was also fully naked. He started dating girls a couple of months ago when news came out that Haley James was dating some actor. He never dated anyone after all those years because he hoped that Haley would come back to him. Sure girls were fawning over him. He was Nathan Scott after all NBA's golden boy but he never gave them the time of the day... or night.

"You're too damn sexy for your own good" Nathan huskily said as his eyes was all over the woman's body. "But you have to leave. I have to get ready for practice", Nathan said in a dismissive tone.

"are you fucking kidding me?", the girl asked angrily.

"No I'm not. Leave", Nathan eyes narrowed at her. The girl huffed and stood up not bothering to cover her naked body and picked up her clothes that were on Nathan's feet. When she stood up she smirked with mischief in her eyes "Don't you want me Scott", she purred in his ear and gave it a nibble.

"You're good... but not that good", Nathan smirked as he shoved her away from him. " Now get dressed and leave", he said as he headed out the door. Nathan ducked just in time as his alarm clock almost hit his head. He laughed and went to the kitchen of his penthouse where his personal chef was waiting for him. "Good morning Antonio" Nathan greeted tiredly

"Sir I would rather have you dressed when you come in to my kitchen", Antonio a man in his late 50s reprimanded him.

"Sorry I forgot", Nathan smiled boyishly at his chef/butler and headed towards the laundry room where he donned some pajamas. He went back to the kitchen and sat at the table where his chef served him his breakfast.

**BAM!**

" I guess you didn't want your guest for _breakfast_ sir", the man formally said as a woman just exited his penthouse slamming the door behind her.

"Lost my appetite", Nathan smirked as he shoved food in his mouth.

* * *

Was this chapter ok for a beginning or should I stop writing this story? I need your reviews please R&R :)


	2. I Never Existed

**Hey thanks for the encouraging reviews! Since you guys liked the pilot chapter I'm going to continue writing this story R&R please**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I KNOW I WROTE IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AND THE SUMMARY 6 YEARS BUT I CHANGED THE TIME FRAME TO 8 BECAUSE IT IS EASIER FOR ME TO WRITE AROUND THAT SPECIFIC TIME FRAME. THANKS AND SORRY!**

* * *

"Haley over here!"

"Haley look this way"

"Haley when are you and James gonna tie the knot?"

The paparazzi were following Haley every where and she was getting irritated. She pushed back her huge dark JC sunglasses as she fought her way through the crowd of annoying paparazzi. She entered a chic cafe and the guard outside held back her "stalkers".

Haley approached the bar and smiled at the barista. " Double non fat hazelnut latte please", she sweetly said. She paid the girl and went to the magazine rack while waiting for her beverage. She browsed through the tabloids to see if she was in any of them and of course she was. There was a big picture of her and James McAvoy her boyfriend leaving a bar holding hands looking very much in love but what caught her attention is the photograph next to and its caption. **"Nathan Scott: Sex on wheels. (turn to page 6 for more)" **Haley frowned and flipped the magazine to page six. Sure enough there were a pictures of Nathan coming out of a club with a brunette and there were also numerous pictures of the two where Nathan laid the brunette on the hood of his sleek black Jaguar convertible and pictures of him ravaging her body. Haley felt her eyes moisten behind her sun glasses as she looked at the pictures of Nathan and the girl. She then began to read the article.

**Nathan Scott of no connection to Haley Scott was spotted on a heated make out session on the hood of his car late last night in front of a club. According to very amused eye witnesses Nathan came out pretty drunk in a posh club with a tall mysterious brunette in his arm. The NBA player was said to be too horny and drunk to notice that fans and a flock of paparazzi were taking his picture having foreplay with the brunette.**

"Miss Scott", the barista called her attention as her coffee was now ready. She thanked the girl with a tight smile and sat down to an unoccupied table. With shaking hands she took a sip of her coffee. People never really connected her and Nathan together since she and Nathan agreed that their relationship or the lack of it was bad publicity.

/Flashback/

_**4 years after Haley left:**_

_"Mrs. Scott?", a man answered from the other end of the phone._

_"yes?", Haley frowned since nobody knows about this number but her family. "who is this?"_

_"I am Joseph Forester.",Haley's brow furrowed at the familiarity of the name "Nathan's lawyer?" Haley felt her throat dry when she heard her husband's name. She hasn't heard from him for years after she sent the divorce papers back to him without her signature. _

_After she was served with divorce papers by the same lawyer and_ _refused to sign them she tried to call and see Nathan but her husband refused to see or even talk to her. Instead the same lawyer came back a couple of weeks later with separation papers. One day Haley got drunk and depressed that when she thought of how she hurt Nathan pretty bad she signed the papers to set him free. She regretted that decision ever since._

_"Is something wrong?", Haley made a barely audible whisper._

_"I would like to set a meeting to you concerning Nathan's concerns about the status your marriage. When are you available?", the lawyer was direct and didn't show any emotion. Haley swallowed hard as she was confused why Nathan contacted her only now? _

_" I'm free this... uh....tomorrow", Haley answered clearly flustered._

_"Alright we'll see you at 10 am sharp at the lobby of your hotel. This meeting needs to be private. I want you to contact your lawyer. We can't have paparazzis or reporters know about this or else its a blood lust. Thank you", Before Haley could ask for more details she heard a dial tone._

_**The following day:**_

_tick...tick...tick..._

_Haley was pacing around her penthouse as she closely watched the time. It was fifteen minutes past nine. In a few minutes she's going to meet Nathan for the first time after 3 years. Her heart was pounding on her chest and her hands were cool and clammy. **"Haley" **she scolded to herself. "**You can do this... breathe in**", Haley followed her own order and breathed in " **breathe out**", she puffed and wrung her hands. "**Twenty more minutes**", she thought now panicking. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to smoothen out her buttoned down shirt. It was blue and fitted her perfectly. She unbuttoned a couple of them and debated whether she should wear it like so. It didn't show a lot of cleavage but it was cute and left things to the imagination. She scrunched up her face as she checked herself out in the mirror and brushed her golden brown locks some more. "**Perfect..**.", she smiled "**I hope Nathan likes it**__"_

_Ring.... Ring... Ring..._

_**"Hello?" **Haley answered now really panicked. _

**_"He's here..."_**

_**"I'll be right down"**, Haley quickly flipped her phone and placed it on her purse. She looked at the mirror once more and ouy the door and into the elevator._

_Ding..._

_Haley looked around the lobby for her lawyer. The man called to inform her that Nathan is already here and wherever her lawyer is Nathan is sure to be there. When she saw her lawyer's back she smiled. She approached him and cleared her throat to make herself be felt._

_"**Haley!**", her lawyer smiled encouragingly at her as she shook his hand. "**You remember Joseph Foster?**", her lawyer introduced them. As she shook the hand of Nathan's lawyer she craned her neck to see if Nathan was somewhere in the background._

_"**Where's Nathan?"**, Haley asked smiling._

_**"Mr. Scott decided not to come"**, Atty. Foster said as led the Haley and her lawyer to a secluded parlor. **"We... that is to say he thinks that it will only attract the press"** Haley's smile faded when she learned that Nathan was not coming. "oh..", was all that she managed to voice out. **"Don't worry though Mr. Scott ordered me to prepare everything so there is nothing amiss"**_

_**"Prepare? Prepare what?", **Haley frowned in confusion._

_**"These"**, Atty. Foster took out a large manila envelop from his briefcase and gave it to Haley. **" I'm sure you have heard from the news that Mr. Scott has been accepted in the Charlotte Bobcats. Since his career for playing professionally has now started. We are worried that the press might found out about his... er... history..."** Nathan's lawyer looked pointedly at Haley as she read the document in her shaking hands._

_**"Haley what is it?"**, her lawyer asked worriedly as Haley's eyes started to glisten._

_**"It's a Memorandum of Agreement stating that Nathan wants to keep our marriage secret for professional reasons"**, Haley sadly whispered._

_**"Let me see that"**, her lawyer cautiously took the papers from her hands and read the document. **"Haley you don't have to sign this"**, her lawyer said soothingly._

_**"Mr. Scott has already signed the papers so your signature is the only thing needed to make it valid" **Atty. Foster unemotionally informed her._

**_"Haley..."_**

_"**Will this make him happy?**", Haley asked sadly cutting her lawyer off._

_**"Yes."**, Atty. Foster simply said. Nathan instructed him to do or say whatever he can to make Haley sign the papers and that meant saying yes._

_Haley sighed and a tear escaped her eye. "Give me a pen", Haley softly demanded to her lawyer._

"_**Haley you don't have to sign this of you don't want to**", her lawyer said._

"_**It will make Nathan happy**", Haley whispered her hand still outstretched._

"_**What about your happiness?**", her lawyer countered._

"_**I will do anything to make Nathan happy again. If this will make him happy then I will do it"**, she said her jaw tense. **"Give me a pen"**. Her lawyer reluctantly gave Haley his pen. Haley sighed once more and with a heavy heart she signed the papers._

"_**You must understand that you should keep whatever connections you have with Mr. Scott a secret. If there will be any violation or breach of this memorandum... let's just say the consequence is not nice"** Atty. Foster explained._

"_**I understand... now if you will excuse me... I think I need my rest"**, Haley stood up and both lawyers stood up to acknowledge her._

_**/End of Flashback/**_

Haley was snapped out from her trance due to a flash coming from the paparazzis. Haley discreetly wiped her tears, stood up, left the cafe and got into her tainted Benz.

* * *

"Have you read today's paper?" Lucas fumed as he shoved the paper towards Nathan. Lucas since he can't play pro basket ball due to his heart condition, he became Nathan's agent.

Nathan frowned and read the paper. " Sex on Wheels?", Nathan looked at the picture and smirked. "Nice picture", he said cockily.

"What happened to you Nate?", Lucas asked and looked at his brother sadly. "This is not you..."

"Lucas just drop it", Nathan glared at his brother. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you"

"What will Hal..."

"Don;t you dare mention her name Luke. She may be your best friend and you guys keep in touch and that's fine but don't say her name when I'm around", Nathan said bitterly as he left Lucas' office. Lucas just shook his head sadly as he watched his brother walk out the door.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE! THANK YOU GUYS! THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE UPDATE ^^**


	3. Eventually I have to Face My Past

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. I was on vacation. Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I love 'em all!. Here's a new chapter! Enjoy reading! R&R :)  
**

---

**1 month later**

Haley heavily flopped herself chest first to her queen size bed. She drove at dawn from New York to the Hamptons and she was bone tired. She loved New York. Her penthouse there was luxurious and homey but she loved her Hamptons beach house more where the air is fresher, the place more private, away from the hassle bustle from the New York city life and away from the paparazzi because of her state-of-the-art security system installed by her current boyfriend James McAvoy. Right now the place was quiet because James was at her parents' enjoying the Californian sun at their beach house in Long Beach for a week now and Haley missed him so much. She sat up and decided to call him. She dialed the beach house number and smiled.

"Mom?", Haley answered "Is James there?" she asked "He is? That's nice... Yeah mom...James says he wants a vacation that's why he decided to visit", Haley answered her mother's question on why James decided to come visit all of the sudden. "Well I'm glad he's happy... uhuh... tell James I called...thank you for having him... uhuh... I will... I love you too mom and dad too and James... bye", Haley sighed. James was out surfing with her father. She looked at the photo frame on top of her bedside table. James was hugging her from behind and was smiling broadly. James was a Godsend without him, her life would've been pretty dull and sad after what had happened to her and Nathan. She also looked at the pictures of her parents hanging on her wall. Haley missed them so much because she hasn't seen them in a month. Though its a more than a 5 hour plane ride from New York to Los Angeles and about less than an hour drive from LA to Long Beach, she makes it a point to visit her parents at least every month depending on her busy schedule.

Haley went to the kitchen to cook herself some Mac and Cheese. _Some things never change _she thought as she cooked her favorite dish.

**/Flashback/**

**"_This is different_", Nathan commented as he pulled a chair out for Haley**

**"_Different... good? Different weird?_", Haley asked as she watched Nathan sit down opposite to her. They were dining in an open air restaurant and the mood was romantic and sensual**

**"_No, good. I'm really glad you decided to come_", Nathan said sincerely**

**"_How is it different?_" She prodded some more.**

**"_With Peyton it was just all parties, drinking and drama. We never really did anything like this. This is nice_.", Nathan smiled genuinely.**

**"_Well I'm glad you convinced me to come_" Haley smiled**

**" _Alright... the card says that we have to order each other's favorite dish_", Nathan said as he caught the waiter's attention. They talked for awhile while their food was being prepared. After half an hour of waiting, their meal was served.**

**"_So you couldn't have ordered a lobster?_", Nathan smirked  
"_Dude, macaroni and cheese is food of the Gods_", Haley defended herself but found her self laughing at her silliness  
"_Yeah if the Gods are five-year-olds._" Nathan laughed along with her then took a bite of Haley's favorite food.**

**/End of flashback/**

Haley gave off a frustrated sigh. She was suppose to be over Nathan. _I'm with James now_ she thought of the man she should love.

**Ring...Ring....**

"Hello?... Oh hey baby... I miss you too... alright... I love you too", she smiled and hung up. It was James calling her back from surfing.

**Ring..Ring...**

"Baby?" Haley answered the phone. "oh sorry.. hey Peyton... hey Brooke I thought it was Jamie. He called just awhile ago... yeah he's fine he's surfing with dad. Yeah he's fine. I'm sure he misses the two of you too ", Haley laughed. They were like in high school again. Talking three way. Peyton was now her manager for four years. Haley personally asked the blond to be her manager four years after she left because she is one of her best friends. Peyton was then as is now a big record producer in New York. At first Peyton refused because she along with Brooke, her other best friend, was angry at her for leaving Nathan. Haley desperately needed someone she could trust so she tried to explain things to Peyton on how she needed to follow her dreams during the time that she left and that she regretted her decision ever since. Peyton asked her why she didn't return back to Tree Hill the minute she regretted her decision and her only answer was that she **did** return but it was too late. Peyton prodded for more details but Haley only said that she will explain things in due time. Peyton saw Haley's sincerity and decided to become her manager but it took Peyton and Brooke which was now a famous designer, almost a year for her to warm up to Haley again because they had a big issue on people leaving. Brooke and Peyton still kept their friendship strong because they almost live like a block from each other. Peyton also gave Haley another chance because she understood her best friend. She, like Haley chose her career over Lucas, Nathan's brother, too. Peyton knows that Haley and Lucas still communicate with each other but she was so guilty and also because of her pride that she never asked about him. She only got news about him whenever Haley mentions him.

"Home coming reunion? Peyton I don't know... Tree Hill has many painful memories for me...", Haley frowned. Peyton called Haley to inform her that Tree Hill was holding a home coming reunion for their batch and Peyton thought that it will be a great idea for the three of them to go together. "WHAT?! you two bought me a plane ticket without even asking if I want to come?!" Her brow furrowed as Peyton pleaded on the other line. " Alright... alright", she surrendered as Brooke threatened her that she will not see her for a month. "In a week? Alright... I will clear my schedule for next week and the week after... We all need the vacation anywa..." Haley stopped when she realized something. "He will be there won't he?", Haley asked in a panicky tone. "Probably? What do you mean... yeah I know he went to Tree Hill too... Alright... I will have to face him eventually... I'm just scared... you guys will?", Both of her best friends said that they will never leave her side. "Maybe I could ask Jamie to come... I know... but I need him with me... yeah... I feel safe when he's around... alright... yeah", Haley tried to laugh at something that Brooke said. "OK see you in three days.. what time do we have to be in the airport? 9 am? No... don't change it it's perfect... alright see you.. bye.. love you two too", she hung the phone with a heavy hand. She will once again meet Nathan Scott after so many years.

* * *

**In Charlotte:**

"Home coming?", Nathan said as he stood up. He was sitting across Lucas. They were in Lucas' office discussing some of Nathan's future endorsement when Lucas nonchalantly mentioned Tree Hill's homecoming reunion. "No way Luke... I could never go back there and you know it",Nathan glared at his brother.

"Because of Haley?", Lucas frowned. "I thought you were over her?", Lucas said.

" I am but that doesn't mean that I don't despise her when I see the places that we used to go back in Tree Hill I just remember how she used to hurt me man. You remember how I was.. how hard I was on you. Remember how I blamed you for how me and her got together?"

"Yeah I do Nate. But you must let go of the past. You're happy now. You're happily and lustily dating a super model and she's happy with her actor. So what's the problem?", Lucas reasoned.

"Yeah... I guess you're right. I have to face my past eventually... I just hope that the reporters and paparazzi wont get a snitch of this or else they will find out about her", Nathan sat back down.

"I already took care of that"

"How?"

"I arranged a decoy for you. I hired someone who would pose as you going to an international flight to Europe. I tipped off some newspaper and a few paparazzi that "you" will be at the airport a day before the real you will leave for Tree Hill" Lucas smiled at his strategy and was pleased that Nathan looked convinced.

"Alright... Whatever you say man. I'll just meet you in the airport", Nathan said as stood up to leave.

" Oh, and don't forget to wear something... you know... so that you will not be noticed by anyone. As a safety precaution"

"Alright"

* * *

**DONE! Reviews please! Sorry if I made any mistakes ^^**


	4. Home

**Hi guys! Thank you for your nice reviews! Sorry for posting this chapter late. The past few weeks have been very hectic. I also want to apologize on having all the distances mixed up in the last chapter. I already fixed it. Thanks for informing me : ) Anyways here is another chapter and I hope you guys will review more :) I need incentives you know. LOL. Writing a story is not as easy as it looks. R&R please**

""Damn Tigger..." Haley complained as she lifted one of Brooke's carry-on bags. "What did you pack in here? Rocks?", she said as she hitched the bag higher. "We are only going to stay in Tree Hill for a couple of weeks and by the rate of your bags in check-in you seem like you're moving back" They were in the airport and were waiting for their flight to board. Haley and Peyton packed all their things in one big trolley each whereas Brooke packed her "essentials" in designer suitcases.

"Yeah Brooke. These things are heavy", Peyton glared at her cheery best friend.

"Oh stop being drama queens. I packed all the essentials", Brooke admonished.

"Oh that's right... packing chocolate body paint, loads of lingerie and some unmentionables are essential" Peyton said sarcastically.

"You never know Goldilocks.... you never know and plus I packed some of your unmentionables. I know I'm great right? You can thank me the night you decide to let loose", Haley and Peyton both shook their heads in amusement. Same ol' Brooke Davis. Brain always in the gutter.

The three ladies headed for the VIP lounge of the airport. They were quite early. Their flight isn't boarding for another hour or so they decided to chill and have some drinks.

Haley sat down on a luxurious couch while Peyton accompanied Brooke to the powder room. She saw some magazines and scanned through them. Nothing caught her attention so she looked at the wide screen flat television to over come her impending boredom. It was channeled on E! and Ryan Seacrest was hosting, she was not into a watching mood so she stood up and watched the runway through a clear glass window.

"Nathan Scott, NBA's rookie of the year was spotted at Charlotte airport boarding on a flight bound for Paris. His agent and brother Lucas Scott say that the prized basket ball star was going to Europe for a much needed vacation accompanied by his current beau supermodel Rachel Gattina." Haley was now standing in front of the television as pictures of Nathan and Rachel were posted on E!. They were both sporting matching aviator sunglasses and were dressed casually. Nathan was wearing a baseball cap hitched low and had his arm around Rachel's hips who was also wearing a baseball cap. In the pictures Nathan was whispering something in Rachel's ear and she was laughing.

"Tutorstar are you OK?", Brooke and Peyton approached her when they saw Haley looking at the pictures of her ex and their former classmate-turned-supermodel.

"Yeah I'm OK", Haley smiled. "Jamie said that they will join us in Tree Hill in three days. Mom and Dad are arriving with him. He says that they want to visit or something" Brooke looked at Peyton and discreetly shook her head at Haley's pathetic try to change the topic. "Hales..."

"Brooke I don't want to talk about him. I'm glad his happy", Brooke gave her an I-don't-believe-you-look and so did Peyton. "You guys I really am. It's been eight years. He's happy. I'm happy. Were both happy"

"Keep telling yourself that and eventually you'll believe it", Brooke rolled her eyes and sipped her margarita.

"What do you mean?", Haley asked irritatedly, her brow furrowing.

"You know exactly what I mean", Brooke countered.

"Brooke..."

"Haley... It's alright to tell us how you feel", Peyton butted in concerned.

"No. I don't want to think or remember what used to be or what might have been. I made my decision and I regretted it for awhile and sad that he wasn't there to support me but I love my career. What was done is done", Haley announced. "Now please can we put this discussion aside and let's just enjoy this vacation/ reunion? I know I am because I don't have to face any disappointments",

Brooke sighed and Peyton nodded. Haley is and never will admit that she is sad and lonely without Nathan even though to them it's pretty obvious. They stood up and headed for the tube since their flight is already boarding.

---

"Nathan!"

Nathan groaned from his king size bed face down. Lucas was shaking him and the shaking was not good for his hang-over He had gone out partying Rachel last night and he came home just a couple of hours ago. "Luke... what do you want man..." Nathan groaned some more as he sat up and held his head. "What time is it?" Nathan asked

"Time? Time? Its 7 am and the flight leaves in 30 minutes! We're going to be late!". Luke said frantic as he carried his brother's bags out of his room. " Hurry up Nate", Lucas demanded.

"Luke chill. I have a major hang-over and you're yelling is making it worse", Nathan pleaded. " and plus what are you worrying about we can always take another flight and I thought that we were going to be meeting at the airport",

"Unlike you I thought ahead. Do you really think that I would meet you at the airport and wait there for hours because you were to intoxicated to know the time?", Lucas asked sarcastically."Now get your wasted ass up and get dressed. There's no time to take a bath", Lucas said as he shoved some of Nathan's clothes.

"Rachel...", Nathan said as he donned his shirt.

"What about her?", Lucas asked confused. "You told me that she wasn't coming?"

"She wasn't she just thought that I was visiting Tree Hill. When she learned that it was our high school reunion, she called her manager and told him that she needed a break"

"Did she tell you why? I mean..."

"Luke you know why. With the chance of being her there, Rachel doesn't want to leave me knowing that she is going to be there. Which is really not necessary because I don't plan on seeing her. If I do I will ignore her", Lucas shook her head at his brother's pathetic attempt not to mention Haley's name. Naming Haley "her" was just confusing him. " She said that if I see her I might reconnect with her or something"

"Nathan you do know that using the third person with two girls is just confusing right?"

"So what should I call HER. Bitch, whore, cunt..."

"Nathan that's enough! You can't call Haley that. It's disrespectful!", Lucas reprimanded his brother's immature ways. "Why can't you call her Haley... you know her name?"

"Bitch suits her more", Nathan said nonchalantly as he messed up his hair. " As much as I enjoy talking about the bitch. I have to pick up my girlfriend. Since you are too eager not being late you take this flight and I will just meet you at the dad's", Lucas just nodded. Since Rachel is coming he didn't want to fly with Nathan any more. He just didn't like the girl. He just tolerates her whenever she's around for Nathan's sake.

"Nathan don't call her a bitch. I know you're angry at her and you have every right to be just don't call her that. We may not have the sort of relationship that we used to but she was and always will be my best friend. You're my brother and I love you but I just can't stand you bad mouth her like that",

"Whatever man... see you at dad's", Nathan said and Lucas shook his head " Oh and remember to be discreet. I already sent you to Europe" Lucas said and left.

----

Nathan turned the key and let himself inside Rachel's house.

"Rachel... Rachel...", Nathan called out as he climbed the winding stairs two steps at a time. When he reached Rachel's room he just entered it without knocking. He turned on the lights since the blinds were down. When the lights came on he saw Rachel on her bed naked. Nathan shook his head. Rachel was very comfortable with her own skin and always sleeps naked. Which is fine for him because all he had to do was enter her house and have sex with her without the hassle of taking her clothes off . Nathan sat at Rachel's bed and kissed her lips. Rachel moaned and smiled.

"hey..", Nathan smiled back.

"What time is it?", Rachel asked as she stretched in her bead.

"7:45 am. Now hurry up and get dressed. We already missed the flight and the next one leaves in an hour", Nathan said as he pulled his girlfriend out of bed.

"Flight for what?", Rachel asked.

"To Tree Hill",

"baby do we really have to go to this stupid reunion thing?", Rachel complained and slumped back to bed.

"If you don't want to come then don't. I have to be there I promised Luke that I would"

"Why? Does he need a chaperon? Come on Nathan he's 24 years old he can take care of himself." Rachel pouted enticingly and pulled Nathan on top of her. " and plus do you really want to leave your girlfriend and fly for miles? Did I mention that your girlfriend is totally naked and horny?", Rachel smirked. Nathan smirked back and let his eyes roam boldly over Rachel's body. " I have to be with my brother. I promised." Rachel pushed him off of her and turned her back to him.

"Come on baby... I have to be there... everyone is expecting me to be there. Including my parents. You know that... It's just going to be only a couple of weeks... You don't have to come with me":, Nathan said huskily as he trailed featherlight kisses on Rachel's back.

"Is she going to be there?', Rachel asked bluntly.

"Who?", Nathan stiffened and asked trying to be clueless

"You know who I mean?", Rachel turned to him and looked pointedly at her boyfriend.

"Oh... yeah probably. I don't know.", Nathan said as he kissed Rachel yet again.

"Then I'm coming with you", Rachel stated. "I don't want that conniving bitch steal you away from me"

" I wouldn't let her. I despise her", Nathan said full of vehemence.

"Still I'm still coming with you... but..." Rachel gave him a mischievous smile.

"What?", Nathan frowned

"Can we just leave tomorrow?", Rachel asked innocently. " I'm so turned on right now talking how you hate her that I want to have mind blowing sex with you the whole day." Rachel said and gave Nathan a searing kiss.

" I couldn't say no to that", Nathan smirked and took off his shirt while Rachel unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his khaki's.

---

_Ring…ring….ring…._

Nathan groaned as he placed a pillow in front of his face. "Nathan answer the damn thing I want to sleep", Rachel's muffled voice came out under the sheets.

"What?", Nathan asked

"_where the hell are you man? I thought that you were going to take the next flight?"_, Lucas asked from the other line

" Sorry man I forgot to call you...",

"Nathan who is it?",

"It's Luke", Nathan said as he covered the mouth piece. "Sorry man I forgot to call you. Something came up", Nathan smirked as he looked at Rachel getting up of bed to go to the bathroom not bothering to cover-up.

"_Something wrong?_", Lucas asked his voice was concerned.

"Nah.. something just came **_up... _**Luke man I will be there this afternoon alright bye", Nathan flipped his phone before Lucas could say anything and rushed to shower with Rachel.

* * *

"I can not believe we're back", Brooke said as she dropped her bags in the lobby of her old home. Peyton and Haley will be staying at her house since she was the only one that kept her resident in Tree Hill. Peyton's dad sold their house when Peyton left for her dreams and Haley can't go back to her and Nathan's apartment since it had already been rented out so many years ago.

"Yeah", Peyton coughed from the dust when she yanked out a white sheet off of some furniture. "This house hasn't changed one bit", Brooke and her mother hired somebody to sit in their house while they are away. Brooke sometimes comes home during summer breaks when she was at college when she needed to relax but when she graduated she visited Tree Hill lesser and lesser each year but the Davis family still kept their old home and the house sitter goes to the mansion once or twice a month.

Haley looked out of the ceiling to roof one way glass window and looked at her old neighborhood. Like the house nothing seemed to change much except the trees looked much older and more buildings and houses were erected. Haley James-Scott is home for the first time after eight long years.

* * *

D**ONE! i HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	5. Masquerade

**Chapter 5 **

**Hey guys sorry for the super late update. I just took the nurse local board exams and requirements and the review kept me from writing but don't worry I have not abandoned this story as most of you are thinking. Anyways on with the chapter.

* * *

**

**Brief Review: Haley James- Scott is now a famous Grammy award actress at living in the Hamptons. She has everything every singer/ songwriter/ artist wants; a great life a luxurious house and a handsome boyfriend who is crazy about her. But is she happy? **

**As a consequence of her hard-achieved fame ,she decided to leave behind the people that mattered the most. Her friends and the love of her life, her husband, famous NBA rookie of the year Nathan Royal Scott. The world never connected the two personalities together even with their obviously similar last names because they never have been seen together and never mingled with the same crowd. Haley lived her life with the what-could-have-beens and Nathan lived his life in hate. Now the two reluctantly have to face their past in the place where it all began. Tree Hill, North Carolina.

* * *

**

She was looking out the window of her friend's mansion thinking how her life would have been if she hadn't left Tree Hill. After eight years a lot could have happened. Yes she wouldn't be famous but she would have a family to love and a husband that worshiped the ground she walked and vice versa. They would have lot's of children to pamper and to love.

"_Haley..._ " a voice brought Haley back to reality. Haley reluctantly returned to reality wherein she was famous and without Nathan.

"yeah?", Haley's voice pathetically cracked as she tried not to sob.

"Tutorgirl are you OK?", Brooke asked as Haley rubbed her big brown eyes frustratingly.

"yeah... some of the dust just got into my eyes", Haley pitifully covered her moment of weakness and nostalgia. "what is it?"

Brooke frowned at her friend but decided to to let the moment slide. She knows Haley. Haley would eventually open up to her when she is ready. " Goldilocks and I are going to the mall for supplies. Want to come?", Brooke offered hoping that Haley would accept because a broody Haley is not a pretty sight and shopping would hopefully make her forget. **_It's depressing._** _**She always gets like this when Jamie isn't around **_Brooke thought ruefully as she plastered a hopefully-Haley-wouldn't-notice-fake-sweet-smile-on-her-face.

"Wipe that fake smile off your face", Haley snapped. "I'm fine alright...."

"Look I know that you have not been home for eight years now" Brooke cut her off "and you're feeling nostalgic about coming home but you don't have to face the dreaded music anymore... well except Peyton's.. but that's another issue. Nathan's not coming and that's a good thing right?"

"yeah... I'm sorry for biting your head off. I'm just nervous by the idea of coming home again. Nathan or no Nathan.... This place brings too much memories and its suffocating", Haley sighed.

"Come on... enough brooding... let's shop. P. SAWYER!!!", Brooke yelled.

"WHAT?!", Peyton answered from her room.

"GET YOUR SKINNY ASS DOWN HERE NOW! LET'S SHOP!", Brooke yelled some more while Haley covered her ears at the increasing decibel of Brooke's screaming. Half a minute later they heard Peyton's stomping footsteps coming down the winding staircase.

"I was just unpacking", Peyton apologized. "What's wrong?", she frowned when she saw Haley's grim expression.

"Nothing...", Haley said and headed out the door. Peyton looked questioningly at Brooke. "I'll explain later." Brooke said as she pushed Peyton out of the house.

* * *

_I never promised you a ray of light_

_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday_

Haley irritatedly punched the off button and slumped back heavily to her seat.

"What's wrong? I love that song", Brooke complained as she frowned at her best friend.

"I just want to relax from all the recording, the music and New York. Listening to any song of mine reminds me of it. I just want to breathe again.", Haley said. Brooke and Peyton was about to react but the look on Haley's face says that she was in no mood to answer questions. So they rode the rest of the way to the mall in silence.

Brooke parked her beetle and turned the ignition off. "I'm going shopping for the reunion ball. Who's coming with me?", Brooke asked her two friends who just grunted. " Come on guys I'm not that bad..."

"Says the woman who's a "quick-trip" to the mall would mean a whole day's worth of shopping", Peyton mumbled as she slipped out of the car.

"What did you just say Goldilocks?", Brooke gave her a death glare.

"Nothing! I just said that I need some new CDs.... so.... record store...", Peyton hurriedly left before Brooke could call her back.

"Tutorgirl?", Brooke asked expectantly.

"sorry bookstore", Haley tried not to laugh as she turned her back and walked away from Brooke.

"Fine! Don't come to me when you two need dresses for the reunion masquerade", Brooke shouted after her.

* * *

"Was that your brother?" Dan Scott handed his eldest son a beer. Lucas just nodded and took a swig.

"Where is he? I thought you two would be arriving together?" Dan asked.

"He says something came up. He'll just take the afternoon flight". Lucas sighed.

"Son is something wrong?" the old man asked worriedly.

" It's just... nah... you wouldn't like it anyways..."

"Try me", Dan encouraged.

"I'm worried that when Nathan sees Haley again he might relapse"

"Stop Lucas... not another word" Dan said angrily"

"but Da..."

"I said NO! That woman left _your _brother for another man and for a chance in the spotlight. I don't want to hear her name got that?"

"Dan just listen to me", Lucas said with much determination. " Let's just say he relapses when he sees her... I just want to be ready".

"Your brother is strong he can handle himself... and if he does relapse, we will ALL be there for him... Won't we?"

"of course" Lucas said.

* * *

Peyton was window shopping when she remembered something important. She immediately opened her bag and called Brooke.

"hey Brooke it's me." she started. "Have you told Haley about the masquerade?"

_"You were there when I told her about the reunion remember? " _Brooke answered irritatedly as Peyton was wasting her precious shopping time.

"Not that ! Of course I remember. I meant her performance..."

_"uhhh... oh my gosh Peyton? I forgot?_" Brooke said in the other line.

"You forgot?! Brooke how are we going to tell her? The ball is like tomorrow..." she said angrily. "You can't just blow this whole thing on her"

_"I know, I know. I will tell her this evening and I will buy her a beautiful gown and mask to soften the news" _Brooke said worriedly

"Just hope that she is in a good mood", Peyton said as she ended the call.

"You just got here and you're fighting with Brooke again?", said a baritone voiced man behind her.

Peyton hurriedly faced the owner of that voice. "Lucas" Peyton was shocked. Once it wore out she engulfed Lucas in a tight bear hug. "How are you? "

"I'm good", Lucas said as he smiled warmly at Peyton. "Why were you fighting with Brooke?"

"She forgot to tell Hal.." Peyton bit her lower lip.

"It's ok you can say her name. She will always be my bestfriend even if she left without saying goodbye" Lucas sadly said

Peyton sighed. "Brooke forgot to tell Haley that she will be performing tomorrow..." She looked down.

"Nathan's gonna be there..." Lucas said worriedly.

"I thought he was in Europe?" Peyton panicked.

"He is..."

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"The press thinks he is... Decoy..." he explained. " It's a good plan actually. No one from the press would ever know that he is here. Since, fortunately enough, our reunion is a masked ball. He would just have to leave before the big reveal so that no one can alert the press"

"Then why does he have to be here when he isn't suppose to show his face around town?" Peyton asked more confused than ever.

"Dan wants him home. Dan said it's urgent and he needs to speak to him face to face. The reunion was just a bonus",

"I see" _Ring...Ring... "_Just a sec..", Peyton flipped her phone "Hello?"

"_Hey blondie where are you?_" Haley asked.

"Ummm... I'm at.." She looked around for a land mark. "3rd floor near the movies"

_"Coming" _

_"_Haley's coming", Peyton said. Lucas couldn' help but smile. He was meeting his best friend in person at last. Not some strained just-checking-on-you-phone-calls.

"Peyton!" haley greeted the blond. She was rooted to the spot when she saw who it was. "Lucas..." Haley whispered. Lucas said nothing and just hugged her tight "welcome home..." he whispered to her ear. Haley's eyes watered as she hugged her brother-in-law/ best friend.

"How are you?" she wiped. her tears. Her voice cracking

"I'm fine. How are y..."

"P. Sawyer... we have to tell Haley together I'm too chicken to tell her about the home coming performance" Brooke said in a rush as she reached Peyton. Peyton tried to shut her up but Brooke was oblivious to the two best friends hugging.

"Brooke..." Peyton said her voice was anxious.

"What?", Brooke frowned as Peyton was as white as sheet. Peyton said nothing and just pointed at an angry Haley.

* * *

The Tree Hill High masquerade reunion is in full swing. Everyone is having a grand time. The food scrumptious and enticing, alcoholic beverages overflowing. The elaborate masks worn are only to be removed at exactly midnight. No one is allowed to show their faces and give off their identities until the designated time. The ambiance is both exciting and mysterious. A lot has happened since high school and everyone is excited to meet old friends and enemies.

The stage was strategically located in the middle of the venue so everyone has a 360 view on what is going on. The emcee was at the side of the stage and was rechecking his cue cards to make sure that everything goes smoothly. The crowd is starting to thicken and the placed buzzed with chatting and laughter. Nobody knows who they are talking to which added to the hype.

" Nathan I'm so glad we came", Rachel whispered to her boyfriend's ear. "This is so fun! Nothing can ruin this night". She and Nathan were sitting in a table with his brother and his brother's date. They did not know who she was yet because she is of course, like everyone else is wearing a mask.

"Me too..", Nathan smiled said as he downed his scotch in one gulp and heavily placed it on the table. He let his eyes wander to see if he recognized anyone. He then excused himself from the group

"where are you going?" Rachel pouted

"To get another drink at the bar", he softly pecked at her pouting lips.

"Get me a margarita will you?" she smiled widely as Nathan just nodded.

Nathan walked away briskly to the bar and slumped on the stool.

"What's your poison?" the man behind the bar asked. He was huge and muscled and was also wearing a mask for the festivities.

" Still working in a bar?" he smiled widely at Owen. They never officially hang out as friends but he got to know Owen pretty well when he was all drunk and intoxicated when Haley left. Owen was also the one who referred him to the AA.

"Still drinking I see", he immediately recognized Nathan's voice.

" Occasionally... Scotch on the rocks..." he ordered. " Make it a double" He smiled.

" Just like old times". Owen commented his lips frowning.

"nope.. never again. I'm happy now. I have moved on. I will also have a margarita" Nathan said. Owen gave him his drinks and Nathan returned to his group. He chatted with his brother and his girlfriend while Lucas' date remained quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen" the emcee's voice boomed. He too was wearing a mask but everyone knew who he was. Life has been good to him. He is now famous sports news caster and rich contrary to what he was in high school. In high school he was geek-ish and quiet. He is now oozing with confidence with a warm smile plastered on his face. " Welcome to Tree Hill high masquerade reunion! Everyone knows who I am so there is no need for introductions ", he smiled at the happy crowd. "To start our celebration. Let us welcome our very own... Miss Haley James- Scott!" there was a massive applaud and everyone craned their necks to the stage.

Nathan felt Rachel stiffen. Her nails digging hard on his arm. He just smiled at her and gave her a mind blowing kiss. "Never again." he said breathlessly as he broke of the kiss. His forehead resting on hers Rachel smiled widely knowing what he meant and relaxed.

"Thanks Mouth!" Haley went to the stage and tightly hugged one of her best friends. "I missed you", she whispered to his ear as she hugged him. Mouth gave her a reassuring pat and gave her the microphone. "Break a leg" he jokingly added. She smiled widely dazzling the mysterious crowed. She was no longer the Haley eight years ago. She was confident, sexy and amorous.

"How is everyone?" she asked them. They all shouted happily indicating that they were having the time of their lives. "This song I'm about to sing is very dear to my heart. "This is the very first song I sang with an audience", she said. Her heart was hammering. She hasn't sang this song in a long, long time. Her palms were sweaty and shaking. She just closed her eyes and imagined that she was back at the cafe singing for her Nathan the very first time. She opened them and began to softly sing.

**_I love the time and in between_**

**_The calm inside me_**

**_In the space where I can breathe_**

**_I believe there is a_**

**_Distance I have wandered_**

**_To touch upon the years of_**

**_Reaching out and reaching in_**

**_Holding out holding in_**

Nathan stiffened when he recognized the song. His pulse quickened and his eyes darkened. He felt both angry and sad. _Never again... _ he thought. He looked into Rachel's eyes hoping that it will calm him.

**_I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it long as I can be left here to linger in silence  
If I chose to would you try to understand_**

Since he was wearing a mask Rachel mistook the look in his eyes for lust. She whispered in his ear sexily that they should leave early while stroking his inner thigh. Nathan moaned not because he was aroused by the forwardness of his girlfriend but because he can't distract himself from Haley's sweet ,sultry voice. He nodded and swallowed. "Bathroom", he muttered to the group and rose quickly.

"What happened?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"Something came _up_", Rachel smirked without shame. Lucas looked at his brother's retreating back and thought otherwise.

---

Nathan briskly walked to the men's room and locked it. It was empty. He gave of a raged breath and turned on the faucet to wash his face as he felt the tears threatening to fall. _Never again _he doesn't want to cry because of her and he never again will. He is determined to be strong and to appear happily in love and moved on. He angrily wiped his face and ironically replaced his masked. He pried the door open and stepped out. He was in a hurry to return to his table so that Rachel will not be suspicious when he accidentally bumped in to something or rather someone....

----

Haley bowed and thanked the cheering crowed and hurriedly went down the stage. She hugged Mouth once more and headed for the ladies' room to change into her gown and put her mask on. She was in such a hurry that she bumped into someone's hard physique and felt herself falling. She closed her eyes and anticipated the cold, hard, dirty floor but she never fell. Instead she felt someone's muscular arms grab her waist. She opened her eyes and her heart jumped. She was looking into painfully familiar beautiful set of eyes. She just stared at them them thinking how much they have changed. His once happy eyes were now cold and blank. "Nathan" she breathed.

----

Nathan reflexly caught the falling woman he just bumped into. He was about to say sorry when he realized who she was. Her eyes were closed and her face scrunched up as if she was expecting to fall. He was shocked and just stared at her. His breath caught when her eyes opened and he was captivated by the warm brown eyes he had once loved. "Nathan", he heard her whisper. Nathan felt angry and cold when he heard her whisper his name. He immediately let her go and walked away without uttering a word. She tried to call him back and follow him but she lost him among the masks.

* * *

**Done! I haven't written for many months and I am getting a little rusty. But anyways I really hope you like this chapter. R & R please. I just love your reviews.**


	6. Author's Note

a/n: hey guys! I'm in need of ideas to jump start my next chapter. I have thought of some (ideas) but I'm not so sure abou' them. Care to comment? much appreciated!

xoxo!!


	7. Masquerade 2

**A/N: hi people thank you for you reviews!! Much appreciated. I would like to thank those who gave some ideas and those who offered. It really helped with my imagination. Anyway... on with the story.**

--

Haley craned her neck left and right to see if she can spot Nathan. Unfortunately the masks made it difficult for her to recognize anybody. Frustrated she fished her blackberry from her pocket.

**Peyton, Brooke... lady's room...NOW!**

She sent the text to each of her girl friends and stomped of to the lady's room. A few minutes later Peyton and Brooke arrived.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked frowning as she saw her best friend getting paler.

"Nathan... he's here", she muttered as she bit her lower lip

"That's impossible... how can he be here when he's in Europe with that Rache-ho?" Brooke asked. "I mean E! Made an exclusive. They filmed him getting on a private jet. We all saw it... Right P. Sawyer?" Brooke bow furrowed when Peyton did not respond.

"Peyton is there something you're not telling me?" Haley asked. She knows her best friends like a book.

"Lucas didn't want me to say anything..." she muttered.

"What is it?" Haley demanded. She was getting more agitated by the minute.

"I don't think I am at liberty to tell you", she said apologetically and looked down.

"The hell you are?" Brooke said irritatedly. " This is Haley we're talking about... our best friend? P. Sawyer don't make me shake the truth out off you!" Brooke threatened. Peyton could deal with a moody Brooke but when her brunette best friend gets angry... it's kinda scary.

"Nathanishere", the blond mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you" Brooke said with a frown.

"I'm sorry Haley..." Peyton said. Haley sat on the couch using her arms to support her self. "Lucas just told me yesterday... he said he wants to tell you himself tonight... before the unmasking..."

"So it was really him I saw?" Haley asked. " I thought.... I mean I hoped I was mistaken when I saw his eyes... that explained why he let go of me like I had some disease or something as horrible", she said as she touched her hair nervously.

"Let go of you?? How... what... I mean... huh??" Brooke asked confusedly

" we bumped into each other at the hallway", Haley explained. "When I say bumped I meant me almost getting my ass kiss the cold, hard floor and he catching me just in time", she laughed which seemed inappropriate at the moment. "When the eyes they were vaguely familiar and I just muttered Nathan's name without thinking... when he heard it he immediately let go of me and walked away"

Brooke and Peyton just looked at her sympathetically.

"You guys I don't think I can face the music tonight. I think I will just go home and snuggle between the sheets", Haley stood up from the couch and repacked her gown and shoved her black laced mask back into her carry on"

"Oh no you don't!" Brooke said as she snatched the bag away from Haley. "You are not gonna ruin this night by acting all Lucas-sy and sad" she said as she opened the bag again and shoved the gown to Haley who shoved it right back.

"NO!" Haley said with much conviction in her voice.

"Peyton? Help me out here." Brooke looked pleadingly at the blond.

"She's right Haley... I mean Nathan won't even recognize anyone with the masks on. The chances are very slim that you are gonna see each other again"

"What about the reveal?" Haley asked.

"If he sees you then he sees you. Were going to be right there beside you when you face the music. Nothing's gonna happen" Brooke said softly as she handed Haley her gown. Haley just nodded and headed to the cubicle. There was no point in arguing with Brooke and Peyton. Brooke is pretty much convincing alone... but when she and Peyton combine forces... they make a pretty convincing team. This, Haley grudgingly acknowledged.

"I can't believe he's here of all places", Haley said as she took off her gown and hang it on the cubicle door. "Of all places..."

Outside, Brooke looked at Peyton worriedly and approached the blond " Did you tell her about the charity event?", Brooke whispered nervously.

"What?! Me? I thought you told her?" Brooke shook her head and pointed at the now nervous Peyton. " Could things get any more worse than this?" Peyton groaned.

---

_**A few hours ago...**_

_Mouth was at the side of the stage waiting for the charity event to start. " **Peyton... did you tell Luke that Nathan is to be a compulsory bidder?**" Mouth inquired. Peyton was with him because the blond was making sure that the music was up to beat. "It was the principal's request that Nathan is to become one"_

_"**Wha... mouth why didn't you tell me earlier?**" Peyton asked nervously. **"I need to text Brooke. Haley does not know about the event yet", **she said as she took out her phone._

_**BROOKE BIG PROBLEM TELL HALEY ABOUT **_

_**THE CHARITY EVENT NOW! **_

_**I COMPLETELY FORGOT BECAUSE **_

_**I'M SWAMPED PREPARING THE MUSIC **_

_Peyton pressed send and placed the phone back into her bag... without checking if the message had been **successfully** sent._

_Little did she know that a conniving red head overheard the entire conversation_

_**---**_

"What's up?" Haley inquired as she stepped out of the cubicle. She was now wearing her mask and it must be said that she looked stunningly mysterious at the same time sensual. She was wearing a midnight blue mermaid dress that made her skin look creamy and supple. The additional plunging neckline bumped up the sensuality of the dress.

"oooh if I wasn't straight I would pounce you in an instant", Brooke said as she jumped excitedly at the same time clapping giddily.

"and that lady's and gentlemen is the Brooke Davis' version of saying of "you look hot"!" Peyton laughed as she announced dramatically to the absent crowd.

"you're just jealous because she chose my dress over yours", Brooke stuck out her tongue mockingly.

"Thanks you guys", Haley said her ears turning pink. "Now what was that you were whispering about?" Haley said as she arched one of her eyebrows.

"Well..." Brooke started. "Peyton here..."

"Me??" Peyton cut in." I swear Haley... I thought Brooke was the one to tell you." she said as she frowned at Brooke.

"Fine!" Brooke rolled her eyes. "What I mean is is that _**we**_... forgot to tell you something..." Brook said as she nervously bit her lips

"Out with it girls", Haley said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"There'sacharityeventtonightandyouroneofthecontestants?", Brooke squeaked at the same time went behind Peyton for protection.

"huh?" Haley asked as she didn't understand one word.

"Nice one B. Davis.", Peyton inhaled and "there's a charity event tonight and your one of the contestants" Peyton waited for Haley's outburst but the girl just stared at her with her jaw dropping.

"Haley?" Brooke approached her cautiously. "Haley?" she slightly shook her but still Haley did not respond.

"She's in shock" Peyton approached Haley too. "here let's sit her down" Peyton grabbed Haley's hands and lead her to the couch.

"mechanics?" Haley whispered.

"well... let's put it this way.. you're obviously gonna wear a mask the entire time and the ladies are not allowed to divulge their identities.... it's kind of... remember that boy toy auction? It's kind of like that... only this time you wear a mask and you dance with the winner." Brooke explained in a rush. "your choice if you want to introduce yourself after"

Haley wildly shook her head "NO! I don't want to dance with anyone. I want everyone to think that I left early" Haley said shaking her head. Her locks bouncing with the flow. "That's why I'm leaving before the reveal"

"Haley how's this we'll tell Lucas who and which you are among the ladies. That way he will be the one to bid you and that way you don't have to worry about a certain "ex" to accidentally choose you", Peyton looked at Brooke with a nice-save-kinda-look. Brooke just grinned at her feeling victorious. "It's for charity?" Brooke added so she can talk Haley into doing it.

Haley nodded and took in a ragged nervous breath.... just make sure it's Lucas..." Haley stood up and held her head high. "Let's go"

---

While the three girls were debating Lucas was looking for his brother

"Hey man... what's up?" Lucas said as he approached his little brother who was at the bar.

" Nothing", Nathan said as he nursed his beer.

"Rachel has been looking all over for you", Lucas informed him

"Let her look", Nathan simply said as he chugged his entire beer and ordered Owen for another one. Owen looked questioningly at Lucas who just shook his head and signaled "no more".

"Owen I said give me another round.", Nathan demanded.

Owen shook his head

"Whatever", Nathan said as he got up and walked away from his older brother.

"What's wrong with you man?" Lucas grabbed Nathan's arm.

"Luke it's nothing... don't worry.. I only had one beer and a few hard ones. That does not make me an alcoholic.. Never again remember?"

"You saw Haley", it was not a question.

"yeah... bumped into her was more like it", he said.

"and?" Lucas pried.

"and nothing. I just walked away." Nathan said nonchalantly.

"are you OK?" Lucas asked some more.

"Man! I'm fine. I told you I have moved on and forgot all about her. I feel nothing towards her except hate and anger.", he explained. " I've moved on so there is no need to face the music again. There's no point in it. To each his own"

"You seem pretty sure about that." Lucas said.

" I have never been so positive in my entire life. Now let's go back to our table... as you said my girl was looking for me"

"Yeah. OK... oh hold on a sec.." Lucas said as he flipped his phone open. "I need to take this. Meet you there"

"Hello?" Lucas answered.

_**"Luke... it's me"**_, Peyton's voice was on the other line. " _**We have a problem and you are the only solution. Look at me. I am just a few paces in front of you...no don't come near... Nathan is watching you.**_ Peyton explained everything to Lucas about the charity even that was going to take place in a few minutes and how Nathan was going to be a compulsory bidder. Peyton pointed Haley from across the room and Lucas nodded.

"OK" he agreed to do it.

----

"Where have you been?", Rachel said as she greeted her boyfriend with a searing kiss. "Drinking?" she asked as she cocked her brow.

" A few beers with Luke", Nathan simply said. "Who was that man?" Nathan inquired as Lucas sat down heavily.

"Just business." Lucas said.

"Nathan..", Rachel said determined to get Nathan's attention.

"yeah babe?" he asked.

"I changed my mind we are not leaving early", she stated

"huh?"

"Word is, there's a charity event tonight... and I want to join.." she smiled widely. "In fact I already signed up"

"My girl.. A philanthropist", Nathan said proudly. "who would have thought?" Even Lucas was dumbfounded.

"What?" Rachel said with mock irritation " I'm not a cold-hearted bitch people think I am." she smirked. _**If Haley thinks that she can "accidentally" spend an entire dance with Nathan she is dead wrong. Rachel**_ thought smiling to herself

_**----**_

_**"**_Mouth we have an additional lady who wants to join_**", **_one of Mouth's assistants informed him.

"Did you tell her that the roster is full?" Mouth said irritatedly.

"yeah we did.... but she so persistent... she was kind of scary", said his mousy assistant.

"I'm sorry but the roster is already full. I will just have to omit her. She can donate to the charity if she wants but she can not join the auction", Mouth ordered. His assistant's face brightened at the idea and nodded.

"You're the boss"

---

"Ladies and gentlemen" Mouth started. We are going to have a special auction tonight. It's for charity. The proceeds will go to the Tree Hill orphanage where the kids need new books and school supplies" Mouth explained. "anyone of the men is a suitable bidder but" , Mouth made a dramatic pause. "The Scott brother's are required to bid as they will be the ones who will give the entire proceeds to the orphanage two days from today"

When mouth announced that Nathan was in Tree Hill people started to whisper excitedly. It was rumored that Nathan was in Europe for a vacation. They craned their necks hoping to get a glimpse of the famous basketball star.

Lucas groaned. He forgot to tell Mouth and the principal about Nathan's "trip" he hoped that Nathan will just go around Tree Hill unnoticed, which is quite impossible since Tree Hill is quite a small town and so his plan went down in ashes.

"Dude." Nathan said getting Lucas' attention "The press will have a field day with this one" Nathan said, stating the obvious.

Lucas slumped deeper into his chair and groaned. Opposite to Rachel who just smiled as she was about to get _free publicity in a few days_.

---

The ladies were called to the stage one by one by their numbers as they made a catwalk. They were all gorgeous and sensual and as the men did their cat calls the girls became more pumped up.

Rachel frowned as her number was not called. "Excuse me", he said to Nathan and Lucas and stride to the stage.

"Why the hell wasn't my number called?", she hissed to the assistant.

The assistant cowered from her gaze but managed to give a squeaky answer. "The roster is full. Mr. Mc Fadden said that you can donate to the charity if you want but you can't join the auction anymore"

"What?" she screamed but the music was too loud for other people to hear. Only mouth noticed because his assistant had a radio and he heard the entire thing.

"Is there a problem here?" Mouth approached the seething Rachel.

"Mouth!" Rachel smiled "It's me... Rachel." she hugged Mouth. There must be a huge mistake. I am supposed to be up there. My number was not called"

"There is no mistake Rachel. The roster is full. You can donate if you want?" Mouth offered looking apologetically at Rachel whom he used to have a huge crush.

"No Mouth! I want in!" she screamed some more. This time it was loud enough for people to hear.

"Rachel you are making a scene" Mouth said in a flat voice. "Go to your table now and just stay there", he commanded. "My answer is final"

Rachel pouted. She was seething under her mask and stomped off like a child.

----

"Where is Rachel? I have not seen her at the catwalk?" Nathan asked his brother who just shook his head.

"beats me man"

"but let me tell you something... just between us." Nathan said as he shifted his chair closer to his big brother.

"see that girl over there?" Nathan said as he nodded towards a certain girl who was in a plunging midnight blue dress. "If Rachel wasn't joining the auction... I would bid on her in an instant"

Lucas nearly choked the water he was drinking and sputtered.

"You OK man?" Nathan asked worriedly.

Lucas just nodded assuring his brother that he was alright. He didn't want to tell the younger Scott the the girl he just pointed out was his ex-wife.

Frankly the girl didn't look like Haley at all. Lucas thought that Haley has lost her girl-next-door-innocence and developed to be a well rounded young woman with all the right proportions. So he did not blame Nathan for pining over his ex-wife.

---

"Nathan let's go!" Rachel said as she stomped off to their table.

"What? I thought you are going to join the auction?", Nathan asked confused.

" No changed my mind." Rachel said. "Now let's go!" she demanded childishly.

" I can't leave babe. They already announced that I am a compulsory bidder!" Nathan argued.

"Do I look like I care?" Rachel argued back "Now come on! This is stupid! " she seethed.

"No Rachel. It's not stupid. It's for a cause.", Lucas said bored with the arguement. "Plus he can't leave. Think of all the bad publicity if Nathan backed out of this charity event" Nathan nodded in agreement.

Rachel was seething. She looked at Nathan coldly and said. "Fine stay if you want to stay. If you'd rather dance with some bimbo than spend the night with me it's your choice"

"Rachel that's not fair. I can't choose between you and a cause", Nathan explained. "It's just not right"

"Fine! I'm going back to the hotel and you are sleeping on the couch!" Rachel said as she hurriedly fled. The truth of the matter is.. she's scared that Natahn will get to know his ex-wife again but being her, she was too proud to tell him.

"Probably her time of the month", Nathan murmured as he watched Rachel's retreating back.

"Man... that's nasty", Lucas said as he mockingly shuddered at the thought

---

"And now gentlemen... our lady for the night number 10!", Mouth shouted to the microphone and all the men did their cat calls. Clearly she was the most stunning girl in the bunch and those who hadn't bid yet was waiting for her to be called... along with Nathan.... and Lucas.

"Alright gentlemen... bidding starts at $100" Mouth said. and immediately a masked man raised his hand.

"200" a deep voice called out

"300" Lucas shouted.

"What the hell man?" Nathan asked irritatedly. "500 dollars!" Nathan called out.

Haley craned her neck to that voice. "I know that voice. Come on Lucas outbid him" Haley thought as she was beginning to be agitated but on the outside she was smiling and waving to the crowd, giving air kisses

"550" another man shouted. It was the same man who gave the 200 dollar bid.

"650!" Nathan shouted again. He was inwardly counting the cash in his wallet as the mechanics says that only cash is allowed.

"750!" Lucas said beside Nathan.

"Luke! Back off!!" Nathan said angrily.

"No Nathan. This is for your...."

"900!" Nathan shouted cutting Lucas off.

"950!" Nathan gave Lucas a dirty threatening look "Nathan listen to me! I'm doing this for you!"

"1,000!" the man with the deep voice continued to bid.

"1,100!" Nathan shouted. It was all the money he had he just realized.

He looked at Lucas pleadingly but his big brother closed his eyes and " 1,500!" Lucas shouted bidding everything he had. Nathan was clearly very upset.

"What the hell?!" Nathan was seething. He wanted to dance with the woman very much but his older brother was standing in his way. Nathan took deep breaths to calm himself.

"1, 600!" shouted the man with the deep voice. The people were applauding like crazy, the young woman just had the highest bidder.

"$1,600 going once, going twice..." Mouth paused waiting for someone to out bid the man. When he heard nothing... "congratulations to our highest bidder! The highest bidder and his lady will now start the dance. Then those other successful bidders can follow"

---

"What the hell Luke?!" Nathan said as he slammed the table with his fist.

"Believe me man when I say that I was only watching out for you", Lucas reasoned as he saw his brother's anger escalte.

"and why the fuck is that?" Nathan's hands were now in fists and Lucas was getting agitated. He did not want to fight with his brother.

"Trust me.", Lucas whispered and looked down.

"Why?", Nathan demanded as his eyes were threatening and he looked livid.

"Haley..." Lucas whispered.

Nathan's blood ran cold. He looked at the woman with the plunging blue dress dance with a very beefy young man and he started seeing red.

-----

**DONE! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I USED SOME OF _ReeseHolden_** **IDEAS BECAUSE THEY STIRRED MY IMAGINATION :) MUCH THANKS! OH AND CLICK THIS LINK IN MY PROFILE TO SEE HALEY'S VERSACE DRESS. R&R PLEASE!! **


End file.
